


Never Thought That This Would Happen

by egoanesthesia



Series: Beacause He Really Knows Me: Intimacy Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Husbands, M/M, Married Boys In Love, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, intimacy prompts, this might be the softest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: "You seem extra happy for David Rose before 10am.""Looks like you kept your promise then."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Beacause He Really Knows Me: Intimacy Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016362
Comments: 22
Kudos: 138





	Never Thought That This Would Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marleycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/gifts).



> Hi friends!!
> 
> Okay, so I went on a little twitter rant about this at like 2am and made myself (and apparently half the fandom) emotional soooo here's the fic based on that tweet!  
> This is also a VERY late fill for simplymarleycat on tumblr who prompted the Intimacy Prompt #35: running your fingers down their spine. Thank you so much for this prompt! I hope you enjoy this and I'm so so sorry it took me literal months to fill!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely friend as usual for editing this and for the title. She reworked the beginning so beautifully from my jumbled collection of words so endless thanks to her <3 
> 
> Series title from Call It What You Want by Taylor Swift and work title from Never Thought That This Would Happen by The Arkells.
> 
> Enjoy friends! xx

David's eyes flutter open slowly. Gold beams of bright morning sun stream through the gaps in the curtained windows. Moving like a sloth, he wills his sleep-laden body to roll over and face the alarm clock. He stares at it, bewildered. It reads 8:38a.m. That couldn't possibly be right, could it? David is usually not a morning person. He much prefers the easy peace of midday, when everyone is gone and he can work through his beauty routine uninterrupted. Today is an exception. His whole body quivers with childish excitement and his heart overflows with a giddy warmth so strong it can be felt on his skin. He lays there in content disbelief. Today marks a year since David and Patrick moved into their cottage. David is overwhelmed with innocent glee, and for the first time ever, he doesn't stop to wonder if he deserved it. For the first time, he doesn't have to. 

Still asleep, Patrick lays beside him, sprawled on his stomach. Even in his sleep, his head still faces David. Strong as Patrick may seem, David is the true North star that guides his heart home. As he turns to face his husband, a loving smile takes over David's face. His breath catches for a moment as he basks in the purely ethereal sight in front of him. Bright sunbeams illuminate Patrick's alabaster skin. Warm, sunny threads tangle with his soft, wavy hair, allowing the usually subtle auburn hues to shine. Nothing had ever seemed so perfect to David. He can't help but reach out, as if he can't believe such beauty could be real. 

He gingerly traces his thumb over Patrick's cheekbone. Patrick's delicate eyelashes flutter against his cheek before his eyes open slowly. Their eyes meet, saying everything even the sweetest words could not, with just one hazy look. A smile spreads over Patrick's face. He too cannot believe that he could ever be this happy 

"Morning sunshine." Patrick whispers, his voice still raspy from sleep. 

"Good morning." David sighs contentedly with a sleepy smile. He shuffles towards Patrick and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.

When David lies his head back on his own pillow, he runs his hand from Patrick's cheek all down his arm until he meets his hand and laces their fingers together, bringing their joined hands up to his lips. He places a kiss on top of where Patrick's wedding ring sits on his ring finger. 

"You're up early. You okay?" Patrick asks gently, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Mmhmm more than okay." David grins. He releases Patrick's hand and lifts his own hand to rest on his husband's bare back.

"Okay David." Patrick murmurs, a tranquil smile playing on his lips as his eyes become heavy and pull him back into the land of sleep. 

David smiles to himself and gently starts tracing his fingers up and down the length of Patrick's spine, drawing out tiny involuntary shivers from his husband. 

"That feels nice." Patrick slurs sleepily as he settles into the bed further.

David leans closer and presses a soft kiss to Patrick's shoulder, continually tracing his fingers up and down his back slowly. He peppers tiny kisses all over the bare skin he can reach and whispers a soft "I love you" after each one.

Once David kisses every reachable inch of skin, he lifts himself up and moves over so that he's straddling Patrick's hips. David traces Patrick's spine once more with a delicate finger, but this time, he leans down and follows the movement with a trail of soft, warm kisses down his back. David feels Patrick shift under him slightly and smiles into the kisses.

"You seem extra happy for David Rose before 10am." Patrick says quietly. It is not said with any hint of malice or bad intention, it's simply a fact because, yes, David is known for not being a morning person. 

David shifts again. He is no longer straddling his husband's hips, but rather laying beside him again. Patrick turns on to his side to face David, his eyes bright and a little teasing. David lifts his hand to cup the side of his husband's head, fingernails gently scratching at Patrick's soft curls that he's been letting grow out. David leans in and kisses him gently. 

He pulls back, just far enough to look into his husband's eyes, but still so close they're sharing breath.

"Looks like you kept your promise then." David whispers against Patrick's lips, eyes wet with unshed tears of pure joy.

Patrick feels his heart skip a beat. Happy tears well up in his eyes as he hears his own voice ring in his ears, remembering the promise he made a year ago. 'David, I promise I will make you so happy here'.

He's so overcome with love for this man that even a millimetre of space between them feels too far. 

Patrick surges forward and crashes his lips against David’s in a fierce, bruising kiss, pulling him into his arms, almost closer than physically possible. It's still not enough though; it's never enough.

When they pull apart for air, David chokes back a tiny sob. "Thank you, Patrick. You make me so, so happy. I love you." He says, resting his forehead against Patrick's.

"I never knew how happy I could be until I met you, David Rose. I love you. So much." Patrick says as his emotions spill over as a few errant tears gliding down his cheeks.

David pulls his husband in closer, aiming for another kiss, but pauses when their lips are just about touching. "Happy one year anniversary of living here." David whispers against his husband's lips.

David's words wash over Patrick and again, he finds himself falling more and more in love with this man. He senses the irony but doesn't care. The same man who thought they were tempting fate with monthly anniversaries is awake before 10am because he is so fucking happy that it's the one year anniversary of when they moved into their first house together.

Patrick pulls David into his arms as he melds their lips together in another passionate, burning kiss. The first year of so many more...he thinks as he loses himself in the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this!!  
> Comments/kudos are a writer's best friend xoxo
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me over on twitter and tumblr (egoanesthesia)!!  
> My dms are always open to talk, rant, or just yell about Schitt's Creek <3
> 
> I'll end by saying wear your masks, practice social distancing, and remember Black Lives Matter!!
> 
> Cris xoxo


End file.
